battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
M-COM
The M-COM station (also known as M-COMM) was first introduced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 to replace the Gold Crates from Battlefield: Bad Company in Rush due to the different storyline and has been the gametype's control point since. It can be presumed that M-COM stands for 'Military Communications' as the hardened box contains numerous computers and communication equipment. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, M-COM stations are minor objectives and are also linked to three achievements/trophies. There are 22 M-COMs in total, hidden throughout the campaign. Multiplayer Main Article: Rush In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer, M-COM Stations play a major role in both Rush and Squad Rush gametypes. In Rush, there are two M-COM Stations per base, and are usually located within buildings, though rarely they are located in open areas with lots of cover. Since the game has an updated engine, M-COM Stations can be destroyed in 3 ways: #Using a planted charge #Using explosives #Using Destruction 2.0 The planted charge has a timer of around 30–45 seconds and can be disarmed by players on the defending side. Arming the charge takes about five seconds in Rush and 10 seconds in Squad Rush. Disarming the charge takes about 10 seconds in Rush and 15 seconds in Squad Rush. The method using explosives will take the equivalent of using about 23 C4 satchels without the Improved Demolitions specialization equipped, and can generally be used if the attacking side has an overwhelming fire power advantage. The Destruction 2.0 method can only be used when a M-COM is stationed inside a building capable of Destruction 2.0. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam M-COM stations returned in the Bad Company 2 Vietnam expansion pack. They are identical to their base game counterparts except their appearance was changed to better fit the era and no stations can be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. This being that no building except watch towers are capable of it in the expansion. Battlefield 3 M-COM stations once again return in the Rush and Squad Rush gametypes in Battlefield 3. DICE had made several changes to the M-COM station to help balance the game for both attackers and defenders: * Players cannot destroy the M-COM stations using explosives or other weapons, nor by destroying the structure the M-COM may be in. The only way to destroy the stations is to arm charges on each of the stations, either manually or by use of an EOD Bot. * Players can see the arming/disarming progress from afar as a timing circle. This allows teammates to shift their attention in order to better assist each other. * Players can also hear the M-COM being armed or disarmed as beeps on the charge's keypad. * If the attacking team has armed an M-COM station, but runs out of tickets while it is still active, the match will continue until the defenders disarm the charge or the M-COM detonates. If the second M-COM is destroyed, tickets will still refill and the game will continue. * If the defenders start disarming the M-COM just before it's about to explode, the explosion is prevented unless the process is somehow stopped, causing the M-COM to instantly explode. * The M-COM station was redesigned to a slimmer, taller version to help balance a player's ability to go prone. Gallery M-COM Attacker Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Attacker Dog Tag. M-COM Attacker Medal Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Attacker Medal Dog Tag. M-COM Defender Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Defender Dog Tag. M-COM Defender Medal Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Defender Medal Dog Tag. Battlefield Play4Free M-COM stations make yet another appearance in Battlefield Play4Free since the inclusion of Rush in the game. The M-COM is bears much resemblance to the M-COM in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, but with a satellite dish added for aesthetic purposes. Battlefield Play4Free Rush Promotional 2.png|The M-COM as seen on the Play4Free Rush release trailer. Battlefield 4 M-COMs reappear in Battlefield 4 in the Rush as well as the new Obliteration gamemode. In Obliteration each team holds three M-COMs as their objectives. Arming an M-COM can now only be done by the player carrying the bomb that is another gameplay objective. Trivia *﻿In a recent patch for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all damage to M-COM stations had been reduced by 50%. *In Bad Company 2, when M-COM stations are "lost", they completely disappear. In Battlefield 3, destroyed M-COM stations remain as wreckage like Gold Crates from Battlefield: Bad Company. *In Battlefield 3, the rolling text on the M-COM stations is a Swedish song called "Ack Värmeland Du Sköna". It is accompanied by the Frostbite 2 logo. *In Battlefield 3, when performing a Knife takedown on a player arming or defusing a bomb on an M-COM, the process isn't stopped until the victim actually dies, nearly always resulting in the M-COM being armed or defused. *The Battlefield 3 M-COM model was used during Battlefield 4 Alpha. Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4